sigmafandomcom-20200213-history
Disruptor Pulse Cannon
The Disruptor Pulse Cannon (DPC) is a Zevestivan short-range weapon roughly analogous to a V.R.A. cannon. It is in use on most Zevestivan ships. They are usually referred to simply as disruptors. Specifications The DPC is a radiation weapon that, upon impact with the target, scatters small packages of unstable atomic material around the impact zone. These packages then react with atoms at the target, and essentially disintegrate the area around the impact zone. They usually produce trace amounts of high-level atoms during the reactions, which are highly unstable, and may detonate if disturbed. Due to the fact that this is a grouping of unstable atoms held together by unstable energy bonds, this weapon does not track targets. It is very effective against unshielded ships, but has little effect on energy shielding. The impact also produces large amounts of ionizing radiation, because of the reactions, which may kill crew members near the blast. This weapon is not very effective in an atmosphere, as the unstable atoms simply react with the atmospheric atoms and the shot dissipates not long after leaving the DPC. Type-1 DPC The Type-1 DPC is the largest and most powerful of the DPCs, and is used only on the Zevestivan starbase. *Maximum Range: 10,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 12 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 10,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.1291x10^1 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 8.368x10^11 joules *TNT Equivalent: 200 tons *Approximate Blast Radius: 10 meters Type-2 DPC The Type-2 DPC is smaller and less powerful than the Type-1, but still has the potential to do substantial damage. It is used on the Zaun Dantis dreadnaught and Kam Darc battleship. *Maximum Range: 8,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 16 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 10,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.1239x10^1 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 7.1128x10^11 joules *TNT Equivalent: 170 tons *Approximate Blast Radius: 10 meters Type-3 DPC The Type-3 DPC is a mid-size version of the DPC, designed for use on cruisers and the DPC turret. It is used on the Bruzer battlecruiser, Pekdel Veeridar cruiser, Nol Vairuhn, and DPC turret. *Maximum Range: 5,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 20 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 10,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.1173x10^1 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 5.4392x10^11 joules *TNT Equivalent: 130 tons *Approximate Blast Radius: 10 meters Type-4 DPC The Type-4 DPC is a type of DPC used exclusively on the Nok Tooru destroyer, and is intended not to have the same power requirement as a Type-3, and to be more powerful than a Type-5. *Maximum Range: 4,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 22 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 10,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.1136x10^1 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 3.7656x10^11 joules *TNT Equivalent: 90 tons *Approximate Blast Radius: 10 meters Type-5 DPC The Type-5 DPC is the smallest DPC in use by the Zevestivan Empire, and is used on the Zikvag scout ship. *Maximum Range: 2,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 26 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 10,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.1052x10^1 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 2.092x10^11 joules *TNT Equivalent: 50 tons *Approximate Blast Radius: 10 meters Type-5a DPC The Type-5a DPC is a custom-modified version of the Type-5 DPC, and is used only on Shizawa's fighter. It has a higher level of energy efficiency than the Type-5, and this energy is channeled back into increasing the firing rate. *Maximum Range: 2,000 kilometers *Firing Rate: 32 rounds/minute *Projectile Speed: 10,000 km/sec *Energy Required For Firing: 1.1052x10^1 joules *Approximate Energy Output On Impact: 2.092x10^11 joules *TNT Equivalent: 50 tons *Approximate Blast Radius: 10 meters Construction The DPC is composed of five major components: the primary reactor, quark bonding system, electromagnetic propulsion system, ramscoop, and internal reaction prevention system. Primary Reactor The primary reactor is actually the power generation system of the ship the DPC is mounted on, and is used to generate the unstable isotopes used in the weapon by stripping atoms of their protons and electrons. These atoms are usually the heavier ones, notably those with an atomic weight of 90 or above, as these are the most effective, but any atom can be used if necessary. Quark Bonding System The atomic re-energizer is used to strengthen the bonds holding the packages of unstable atoms together prior to launch. It replaces the atomic bonds in the packages with long strings of quarks, which keep them securely fastened together until the shock of impact scatters them all over the impact zone. It also generates a weak magnetic field, which serves to help propel the projectile out of the weapon. Electromagnetic Propulsion System The electromagnetic propulsion system uses four "rails", which are highly powerful electromagnets, to accelerate the projectile in a manner similar to a railgun. If the "rails" are not calibrated precisely, the magnetic field on the projectile will shear and dissipate, causing a reaction inside the ship. Ramscoop The ramscoop is used to gather up free-floating atoms in the space around the ship in preparation for firing. Unused atoms are stockpiled in magnetic storage "bottles" in the ship's cargo bay until they are needed, such as when the ship exhausts its stock of heavy atoms. Internal Reaction Prevention System This system is used to contain accidental detonations within the ship, usually caused by a mis-calibrated electromagnetic propulsion system. When the system's computer detects an imminent reaction, it will begin bombarding the unstable atoms with protons and electrons, as well as creating a strong magnetic field inside the firing chamber to contain the atoms and prevent them from reacting any further. When the computer estimates that the reaction has been brought under control, or at least delayed, it ejects the magnetic field in a manner similar to regular firing. Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Index